User talk:B-Tank
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 15:59, December 10, 2010 Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 10:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) User page and uploading images I just wanted you to know that I edited your user page slightly. I accidentally deleted the image you uploaded for your user page, so I re-uploaded the file fixed the red link for it. I also, for your own benefit, wiki-linked, your favorite pages for you. Also, I wanted to address something about the images you were uploading. Unless you are going to use them for your own user page or to make an article, do not upload an image for it. Also, should you upload an image please take the time to categorize it if it is an official render or artwork that Koei has made. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. Failing to properly categorize images or uploading unneeded or unused images will get them deleted. Kyosei 23:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Copying images Hello B-Talk, I've seen you upload quite some images to the Koei Wiki and The 3 Kingdoms Wiki. Looking at the filenames I'm very sure you got them all from my wiki, Gongjin's Campaign Memorials. I would appreciate it if in the future you would take the time to let me know or ask or at the very least mention my site on the File-page. Getting these images (not by copying) isn't always as easy as it looks y'know. thanks -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC)